Cyanize
Cyan ("Cyanize") is a Greninja and his first appearance is currently unknown. A lot of what he is remains a mystery, however he is definitely no stranger to combat and will not hesitate on any foe. This Greninja in particular wears clothing similar to Azura and wears the same pendant she once wore but why is he wearing it? Apparently her spirit rests inside of it and is slowly recovering her strength and while takes place, she helps Cyanize in battle and boosts his normal and water abilities and gives him some unique traits of his own. Appearance Cyanize is a Greninja with a light blue tongue, lighter skin tone, white clothing, and jewelry hanging from his right ear. The golden pendant hanging from his neck onto his chest contains the spirit of Azura, who boosts the power of Cyan's water control. Backstory So Greninja. If you know Greninja and especially Smash Bros. Greninja, you’ll know for sure what he’s about. He can control the water and be extremely athletic however, the control over the water is very limited on his own. While he can control it, it’s not to a massive extent like using it to lift massive objects. Cyan was given a special pendant at birth with no knowledge of what it was until growing up it started to glow and one day during sleep, there was women who came up to him. Her name was Azura. I can assume you know how the interaction would go but how did she end up in there? Well apparently in her time helping Corrin and both kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr coming to peace...something interesting happened to her one day, while singing and controlling the water, the pendant started to glow red and absorbed her body and soul into the pendant itself. Nobody found the pendant until it was eventually passed onto to Cyan as people rumored it would help enhance his water abilities! Unsurprisingly it did, but there was a damaged soul by the name of Azura. All those years she was trying to recover her strength and body within the pendant...but with cyan, she’s been able to recover faster and even support him in battles. One day, she will be able to physically appear again but until then, she supports cyan inside protected by his will. They gain each other’s strength through a bond similar to ash Greninja with glimpses of Azura hovering over Cyan like a persona. The two are very similar and where they came from and eventually became extremely close and vowed to always protect each other and use the power to help others. Until Cyan can restore Azura’s physical form, Azura remained trapped within Cyan. Despite enjoying it she couldn’t be there forever and yet something was preventing her from leaving despite being quite recovered. Abilities Cyanize is practically a god at water manipulation and can use it in a variety of ways to not only enhance the moves he could normally do but also can give him more options and more versatility. When not using the water, Cyanize can still a put a fight by using athletic abilities such as running on water, running up walls, being extremely fast to overwhelm an opponent, can hide within the shadows, use his tongue to hold people in place, and jump really high just to name a few. With Azura resting within Cyanize, his abilities can become even stronger when Azura is able to lend a hand! With Azura, Cyanize can self heal, cause vortexes, create basically anything out of water to a huge scale, have reflexes enhanced along with reaction speed and much more. Along with this Azura has some of her own abilities and despite being trapped in Cyanize, she can still perform them like being able to use her song to heal her allies or using it to reveal evil and weaken it. Cyanize can form any weapon out of his water that is connected to him and have be sorta materialized into and out of existence. The main weapons Cyanize will use are water kunai and Azura's spear known as her Blessed Lance. Of course Cyanize can still use stuff like swords or tomes if needed but prefers those two weapons if given the choice. Of course with all these strengths Cyanize can still be very overwhelmed by not only the opponent but the amount use of his own abilities on his head. Part 2 Stats and Attacks (as a party member) Class: Speed Fighter/Support Weapon: Blessed Lance/Water Kuani Gear: Songstress Outfit Special Moves: * Water Shuriken: Cyanize will put his hands on his legs where the light blue area is and form compressed water into shuriken's to shoot 2 or combine them to shoot a stronger one. (Water. Damage) * Extreme Speed: Normal Greninja aren't able to learn this move but Cyanize is special in that he is a trained warrior with speeds matching legendary Pokemon such as Mewtwo allowing Cyanize to move extremely fast to not only confuse the opponent but strike with powerful punches and kicks or with whatever weapon he is holding. * (Unlocked at level 13) Ocean's Grey Waves: Azura will sing her song which can boost allies nearby Cyanize by recovering their health or Increase a stat however it can be used on Cyanize to boost himself and give him a slight temporary buff to all stats. * (Unlocked at level 20) Shadow Sneak: Cyanize will become one with the Shadows and will be able to not only attack from the shadows but be able to appear anywhere in the battle field! Shadow Sneak isn't limited to only the ground either and can be used to escape incoming blows or get to higher elevation. (Dark. Damage) * (Unlocked at level 25) 'Aquafire Ruin:' After Ocean's Grey Waves is used, Cyanize can use the Water Shuriken that formed on his back to use it in a similar way to Maglor's lazer to fire a devastating blow of water that will leave Cyanize vulnerable after use for a couple of seconds. (Water. Damage) * (Unlocked at level 33) Golden Shuriken of Light: Azura and Greninja will fly around each other up into the air and form an enormous Water Shuriken that deals every type of damage. If it hits, not only does it break an opponents block, it will also severally weaken their stats. Cyanize won't be able to move for 10 seconds after using this. (Multi. Damage) Quotes * "Subscribe to Cyanize on Youtube.com" * "I HAVE THE WEAPON TRIANGLE ADVANTAGE" * "What, no! Why do you want my pants?" * "I don’t need some cult crap to be strong!" * “Give me a break, man…” * "Hey, I’m just telling you not to get possessed by YouTubers" * "Am I strong enough to be there for them?" * "Azura, I'll save you...one day" * "We must help them, will you help me...?" Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:The Avengers Category:Pokemon Category:Bosses Category:The King's Battalion